


12:05

by chamallowhs_34



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Multi, and we'll say that liam is 21, as y'all know mgk is 30, bad joke sorry, enjoy, im bad at tagging, oh and it's a throuple, or should I say gay, straight from my imagination, they would be a powerful couple, we'll see, why not, with a younger boy called liam, yungblud and mgk together, yungblud id 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamallowhs_34/pseuds/chamallowhs_34
Summary: Just random and cute moments of Dom, Kells and Liam's throuple.Because why the fuck not.Short chapters.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Throuple - Relationship, and liam - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	12:05

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



> Hi guys,
> 
> Just a little note to tell you that this idea comes straight from my mind.  
> I don't own Dominic and Colson's (or every other known person) characters because they are real people. The only character I own is Liam, I entirely imagined him.  
> I think that most of the chapters are going to be on Liam's point of view. If not, I'll let you know at the begging of the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Ps- Don't ask me why it's called 12:05, I just love _why are you here_

# 1- Morning Cuddles

_"- Li... Wake up Love..."_ you heard a voice quietly say in your hear.  
You groaned and turned around, hitting another half asleep body. You recognized Colson's smell and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around you as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.  
_"- Liam, Colson, seriously... It's seven in the morning and we have to be at the airport by eight thirty. You have to get up or we're gonna be late."_ softly continued the British boy, pressing his hand on your hip.  
_"- Hmmm... It's way too early..."_ complained -with his oh so delightful, raspy, morning voice- the blonde haired one.  
_"- And my back still hurt from last night."_ you added.  
_"- Sorry 'bout that baby."_ mumbled Colson.  
You chuckled and heard Dominic sigh.  
_"- Doooom... Come with us. Five more minutes. Please...?"_ you tried to coax him with a sweet toned voice.  
He eventually sighed once again but joined the two of you back in the bed. 

The three of you were now laying silently in the bed. You were still pressed against Colson’s side but your back was now also leaning on Dom's chest. Being surrounded by the two people you loved the most was the best feeling ever. You could faintly feel Colson's breath on the top of your head and Dom's one on the back of your neck was making you shiver. He might have noticed it and played with it a bit. The blonde boy's hand slid down and started rubbing you lower back as he brought you closer to him, both your hips now making contact. Dominic was drawing abstract patterns on your torso with his fingers. Tingles were rushing through your body, shivers down your spine and your breathing started to shake. Dominic's breath got heavier and he tightened his grip around you. You knew how it was going to end if you didn't stop them right away and then, you were going to be late. But it you couldn't help it, so you tilted your head up kissed Colson. His hand slid back up to rifle through your hair. The black haired singer behind you started to leave wet kisses on side of your neck and put you -if it was still possible- even closer. A muffled moan escaped your mouth as you tried to talk. 

_"- We... We don't- we don't have time to do this kind of things now..."_ you stuttered.  
_"- To do what kind of things?"_ asked you Colson, teasingly.  
_"- Come on, you know exactly what things I'm talking about..."_ you answered, your voice fading at the end of your sentence due to Dom's lips going down on your shoulder.  
_"- Say it, then, Liam."_ heavy-handedly whispered Dominic, his breath hitting your neck like never before.  
_"- We absolutely don't have time to have sex right now. We gotta get to the airport. Were'nt you the one complaining that we were going to be late if we stayed in bed too long?"_ you talked back.  
_"- Hmm... You might have a point."_  
_"- I might? I always win Dom."_

You rolled on your back, pushing them both away from you a little as Colson hummed and Dominic gave you the "Don't play this game with me." look. You smirked and stretched out your sore muscles. You then slowly sat on the bed and adjusted your eyes to the light. You felt Colson getting up too, placing his arm on your waistline and his head on your shoulder. Soon enough, Dom did the same. They were now hugging you tenderly; it was nothing like a few moments before. In their arms, you felt loved and accepted. You knew that they were not judging you. With them, you knew you could truly be who you are without worrying about what they would think of you. 

The only cloud on the horizon, not even for you but for the people in general, was the fact that you were three. The fact that you were a throuple. Some people were always saying that this "lifestyle" can never work, that you can't love two persons at the same time, that your relationship was fake and just for clout. You knew that all of this was false and you also knew that this shouldn't have affected you as much as it did. You always tried to play it cool when it came to hate, plus, the fans were always defending the three of you, but sometimes it made you question everything. Was all of that worth the hate, the threats and the unjustified insults? Was it worth the countless amounts of times they found you washed up on the bathroom floor crying your eyes out? Was it worth the hours they spent holding you, reassuring you, telling you how much these people do not count and that they would always love you no matter what?

And the answer was always yes. Yes it's worth the hate. Yes it's worth the threats. Yes it's worth the insults. Yes it was worth the countless hours of you getting stressed and them comforting you. It was worth all of that because Dominic and Colson made you feel the like the happiest person on earth.

_"- Li... Hey, Liam..."_ Dom said while shaking your shoulder, pulling you out of your reflection.  
_"- Yes?"_ you weakly replied.  
_"- You okay?"_  
_"- Me okay."_ **(A/n, if you got the "you okay, me okay" thing, i love you)**  
_"- But Love, you're crying."_ he retorted, pouting.  
He wiped the one single tear that fell on your cheek with his thumb and gently kissed you.  
_"- Don't worry Dom, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts."_  
They hugged you tighter until Colson started to talk again.  
_"- It's already seven thirty, we should get up and shower."_  
You all nodded and got out of the bed.

Once in the bathroom, you started to undress, still trying to properly wake up. You hadn't slept much last night and promised yourself that you would take a nap on the plane. You stepped in the shower stall and turned on the warm water, the soothing feeling making you smile. You heard them coming in too and someone started to wash your hair. You closed your eyes and let Colson do because you were too tired to do it yourself. He then placed his hands on your shoulder and started massaging them, making you sight in content.

_”- Colson… As much I love when you massage my shoulders, you’re gonna put me back to sleep and that’s not the point. Plus, for the hundredth time, we’re gonna be late and it’s gonna be hell.”_ you quietly said.  
_”- You’re right, we’ll do this tonight. Okay! Get outta there or you’re gonna make us late!”_ Dominic said while laughing.  
_”- Hey! Is it really you saying that? You’re the one who started hitting on me!”_ you quickly replied, making the three of you laugh.

You rinsed yourselves in turn, the shower head being too small to fit at least two of you at the same time. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel, might have been the Cleveland boy’s or the Doncaster boy’s one, you didn’t really pay attention. You walked toward the sink and tried to reach your face cream on the shelf that was a little too high for you when Dom hugged you from behind, the water from both your hair dripping down your neck. You locked your eyesight with Colson and he mockingly grinned.

_”- Too high huh? You small bean.”_  
_”- Shut up and grad it for me, you six feet four tall wanky dude.”_ you snapped.  
Dom burst out laughing, his beautiful laugh resonating in your ears as Colson took your product and applied some on your forehead like Rafiki did to Simba. Dominic’s laugh only increased and the three of you ended up laughing your asses off on the rug of the bathroom floor.

When your laughter calmed down, you made your way back to the bedroom and chose the clothes you wanted to wear, your towel hanging on the lower part of your hips. You chose a pair of large black pants that don’t wrinkle, a black tee-shirt with pink polka dots and a pair of red comfy shoes while you were feeling Colson looking at you from the doorway.

_”- Enjoying the view Baker?”_ you said and dropped your towel on the floor, your back still facing him.  
_”- Hmm… If I could take you against this cupboard right now, I would do it without a doubt.”_  
_”- I would too!”_ added Dom from the bathroom.  
_”- Oh… Bad for you guys… You’re gonna have to wait.” you replied, with falsely sad face.  
_”- I cannot wait to get off this plane.” Continued the Cleveland boy as you put on your shoes, now completely dressed._  
_”- We’re not even at the airport yet! For God sake, you have no patience.”_ you talked back, slightly laughing.  
_”- Speaking of that-”_ restarted Dominic.< br /> _”- I know, we’re gonna be late.”_ Colson and you cut him off at the same time, mimicking his British accent, making you laugh some more.  
_”- Don’t mock me…”_ mumbled Dom.  
You walked over to him and hugged him saying:  
_”- Aww… You cute little child…”_ making your two lovers laugh once again. Colson came and wrapped his arms around the both of you, resting his head on top of yours. _

A few minutes after, you spread apart, turned off all the lights upstairs and carried your luggage downstairs. They were three big suitcases, Dom’s guitar and Colson’s guitar. Obviously, you couldn’t take your piano with you so you made sure to rent a holiday house with one in it. It was eight, you were almost late. You all quickly drink a glass of water, agreeing to take a proper –and overpriced- breakfast at the airport. You then put all your stuff on the trunk of Colson’s car and started to head to L.A.X. 

You eventually made it by eight o’three. Not that late finally. 


End file.
